Kagome Grimm
by LolitaHearts1
Summary: Kagome's a Grimm from her fathers side but doesn't know who he is. Will only Kirara with her are they ready to face new challenges? Summary sucks but yeah sorta ooc. Rating may change.


Disclaimer: Own nothing

* * *

Chapter one.

* * *

Kagome was staring out the taxi window; her mom was sending her to a different school. All because her real father had left a note saying he made some arrangements for her to move and transfer school. May had said that her real father was a descendent of a Grimm but couldn't remember much about him or his name only the last. That what they had was a one night stand kind of deal. She didn't know much about him but that his brother had also had a son the same age as her.

Just before she left home her mom had given her, her new school uniform. It was a white long sleeve shirt that was poofy around the shoulders that had what looked like a very short black sundress with gold strips and a belt. A blue and white checkered tie and on the bottom part of the outfit had slits that was made with the same pattern. *AN: not the best description*

May had told her to put it on because by the time she gets to place she will be staying at she won't have time to change. When Kagome put it on it was tight around her bust. "How dare you betray me?!I thought I told you to stop growing!" Kagome was glaring at her little friends as if they would just shrink down to the size all girls her age has and would make the uniform fit better.

Looking in her mirror saw how it just made all her assets really stick out but yet the outfit ended making her green eyes seem a brighter shade than what the really was.

"Kagome, are you ok? Is something wrong? Do you want me to come up th-" "No mom I'm ok! I'm coming down now!" She yelled while trying to pull the hem of her outfit down. "Kami's whoever made these outfits must be perverts. Oh help us all if there's no Koga's or Miroku's there." Gathering her black with natural blond highlighted hair she quickly did a tight french braid leaving her bangs out and sweeping them to the side.

"Let's go Kirara mom and them are waiting." Kagome called to her two tailed cat friend that was watching her from her bed. "Meow"

Getting down stairs her brother and grandpa was waiting for her with her mom. After saying their goodbyes Kagome was ready for her next journey she will be taking.

* * *

Kagome was starting to get tired from just sitting and just as she was about to fall asleep they pulled up to an old looking mansion. Kirara was awoken from her nap when she felt Kagome start to move around. Kagome paid the driver and got out with Kirara in tow. Grabbing her two giant duffle bags and oddly shaped yellow backpack she stashed them behind a bush. Looking at her watch she noticed she was late for class.

"Damn it!" Kagome looked at Kirara who was staring back with her head tilted. "Kirara can you stay here and watch the stuff until I get back I'm late for school so I don't have time to get stuff set up and put away."

Nodding Kirara went over to the bags and lay on top of them making a make-shift bed. "Thank you! And just for doing this on the way back I'll bring you back a fat juicy steak. How's that sound girl?" Kirara looked like she was in heaven with a bit of drool on the side of her mouth.

Kagome was giggling as she turned around and began to run to school passing some stores along the way. 10 minutes later Kagome had finally made it.

Given a quick rundown about the rules by the principal she was escorted to her class. Just as she got there she figured she'll just use her mom's name instead of her father's so no one would question her. Knocking on the door and opening it she walked in. Immediately eyes were on her not liking the ways the boys looked at her she quickly walked over to the teacher and gave him the note.

"Listen up class we have another student," he turned to her, "please introduce yourself to the class."

"Um...uh ok." Facing the students she can hear some of the boys whispering about how cute or hot she was, or if she had a boyfriend. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said as bowed to the class. Before anyone can ask questions the teacher told her to sit in front of Otogi telling him to raise his hand. Kagome looked and saw a green eyed short hair blond boy who looked at her before staring back out the window.

Making her way over she tried to make her way over and ignore the boys trying to get her attention and some of the girls giving not so friendly looks.

* * *

The day dragged on for what seemed like forever. And it was only half ways over now, next would be science by the looks on everyone's faces it would be boring. Since it was a little break before class started Kagome went to the restroom.

When she came back she noticed that Otogi was gone when she asked about it she was told he just left. Not thinking much about it she went to her seat and pulled out her sketch book. In it was drawings of all her friends in Edo Era, currently she was just finishing a drawing of Inuyasha when they had first meet. She started to get lost in thought thinking about when she last saw everyone.

They had finished their quest a couple of months back; it had lasted for 3 in those years Kagome was taught by Sango in her family's style of fighting. With Sesshomaru it was how to use weapons since Inuyasha refused to teach her because she would just be in the way but she had proven him wrong. With how clumsy she can be at times like when she trips over her own feet or when there's nothing there. Now that was a feat only she can do and had finally grown out of it.

Just before the final battle with Naraku, Sesshomaru had adopted her as his sister and gave her a mark on her right wrist the crescent moon of his family and is not one to be messed with or they would suffer the wrath of his house. Inuyasha had given he a gift which was a fighting outfit that was similar to Sango's but was made out of a red and black fire rat.

Kikyo and Sango had help him make it seeing how Sango knew how to make the designs and Kikyo had some impute since she knew how much it meant to Inuyasha as a sign of their friendship. She also wanted to help a fellow miko sister since they had make amends not too long ago and wanted to show she was grateful. As a sign that Kagome had forgiven her, she made Kikyo come back alive again so she can start a family with Inuyasha complicated process but it was done. In return she wanted to help make a gift for Kagome.

Sango and Miroku had also given her a gift. Sango's was a family heirloom which was a beautiful necklace that she would always have on. She had also given her Kirara who would go back to the future with her to help protect her. Miroku had given her his prayer beads since he longer needed them. Shippo and Rin had given her drawings of their own since they would be with Lady Kaede during the battle.

When the battle was all over and right when they got to the village, Kagome was sucked back into the while everyone had called her name but it was too late she was already in her time. The thing was when she got back home everything went back the way it was before she fell in the well. She went back to the age fifteen and her family doesn't even remember about her travels. Heartbroken she went to her room to cry her eyes out only to find Kirara on the bed waiting for.

When she was sucked back into the well Kirara managed to jump in with her. Kagome had managed to talk to her mom the next afternoon and tell her that she found her outside of her school and wanted to keep her. A couple of arguments late she agreed since than Kirara hasn't left her side except when she goes to school. Kirara would just go around the building making sure it was safe for her and would walk home with her.

From there she would practice what Sango and Sesshomaru had taught her by memory.

* * *

Suddenly she felt someone touch her shoulder quickly she was going to make the person regret touching her but stopped when she saw it was a girl. "Hi I-I'm Hiyori Hatsushiba, I sit next to Otogi." She looked kind but was too timid. She had two small pig-tails in top of her head she seemed like your typical middle school girl but much like Kagome it seemed she has the same problem as her. She was also bigger in the bust area compared to the other girls.

"I just wanted to let you know that school is over now. Also I was wondering why you would move here. Isn't kinda weird you transferred this late in the year? Are you staying her with anyone or are you by yourself like Otogi? Why is your hair two different colors, is it dyed? Is green your real eye color or are they contacts, if they are contacts does that mean you wear glasses? Why-"

Kagome cut her off as she was gathering her things, "I'm sorry Hiyori but the reason I'm here are my own business, everything about me is real nothing is fake I hate fake. I would say the same about you're so called friends that you hang out with. The ones that are standing at the door snickering away over there at your little predicament and now glaring at me." Kagome hated people acted fake around her with every fiber in her body. People who were nosy were a little ok but there was a limit. Being fake and too nosy reminded her of some of the villages they had visited and to top it all off it reminded her of Naraku.

"No they were just a little curious about you that are all really and their really good friends." Hiyori looked even more frighten than before.

"Hiyori I know a true friend when I see one they are ones who would include you in their life and not shut you out like from what I saw today. They would want to help you stand in this world not put you down. You seem like you'd be a great friend to have if you ever want to talk you can talk to me. You don't deserve to look sad you should be happy and smile it'll make you look more beautiful." Kagome told her with a smile the whole time she told her that she was thinking about all her friends in the past.

With that Kagome walked out the classroom and ran back to Kirara but not without stopping at the store to get food for tonight and Kirara's steak.

* * *

I know I shouldn't have written this but after reading the manga I just couldn't help it, I just couldn't stop. I just fell in love with Dictatorial Grimoire and thought I wonder how it would be if I did a crossover with Inuyasha. But remembered that I had a different story to work on and this just kept popping up in my head so I just wrote it. So if you read this thanks. Also sorry about any errors I forgot to correct.

M'kay bye O.o


End file.
